The Fates That Be
by Fires of Avalon
Summary: An AU ArMor College Fic
1. Chapter 1

Morgan sat idly, cheek in palm, trying to pay cognate attention in her General Pysch class. Her mind was fading fast and she couldn't help but think of her coming presentation in her advanced literature class. They were beginning a unit on Arthurian legend and had to research specific characters throughout the legends. She was torn between Morgan le Fay and Guinivere. She was somewhat partial to le Fay because she just so happened to be her favorite heroic woman of all times, but that would probably be set aside. In fact, considering the fact that it was a group project, her opinion would probably be set aside….again.

She was drifting further into her daydreams when Merlin poked her with the lead of his mechanical pencil. "You know all of this is gonna be on the mid-term." He whispered with a coy smile. Morgan turned with a less than appreciative glare. "I'm paying attention." She lied, re adjusting her cheek upon her palm. "Mmhmm, sure." He chuckled, turning back to scribble more notes into his spiral about the functions and parts of the human brain. Morgan was far from it, her notebook paper was proof with her random doodles or horses and a small heart in the far corner.

Class blurred by and the class shuffled out, leaving Morgan and Merlin walking slowly along the corridors and into the quad on campus. She shifted her notebooks in her arms as they walked, silently at first. Morgan had recently transferred in because her old major wasn't working so well anymore, and her older sister Morgause had suggested it was a good school. So far, she had been right. She quite enjoyed her creative writing major, with a minor in history. It suited her, not Psychology like Merlin. He was too far into the human brain for Morgan's own comfort. He was always trying too hard to analyze someone or their habits. It was probably why he was still single. Then again that Freya girl had been hanging around him for a while, so she most likely fancied him.

"Do you want to get together this weekend to study for the Pysch midterm?" he asked, almost too enthusiastically. " I can't….sorority retreat. Well…that's what they're calling it. It's probably just a party." The annoyance lingered in her eyes as she turned her grey eyes to the pace of her boots. "Why are you even in there? I mean those girls are so shallow and only care about two things. Sex and alcohol. That's so not…not you." Morgan scoffed a small laugh and looked back up to him with a smirk. "You don't think I'm a partier?" Merlin tossed his head back in a hearty laugh. "Morgan? Morgan Elaine Faye a Partier? Please don't tell me you're serious." Morgan glared at him before giving a swift punch to his arm. "I've been to parties before. Mister Merlin Emerson. I have had alcohol before and danced with men." Merlin simply shook his head. "No..Morgan, that was wine, and men being me, That Pendragon guy you like and me." Morgan stopped walked, jaw clenched. "I do not like Arthur Pendragon Merlin. He is so not my type." Merlin rocked on his heels with a slight shrug. "That's not what your doodles say. Just because you erase them, doesn't mean I haven't noticed." Morgan rolled her eyes and huffed a heavy sigh and walked past him briskly. "But you don't like him so it doesn't matter, right?"

Morgan said a brief 'see you later' to Merlin and headed back into her apartment. She slumped her backpack against one of the chairs and flopped down like a weak rag doll, face first onto the couch, arms listlessly along the side. Natalie looked up from the top of her People, raising a slight eyebrow. " Gana, what's wrong?" she asked softly in her friendly pet name. Morgan muffled something incoherent from her pillow and folded her arms in. Natalie heaved a sigh and plopped her magazine down onto the coffee table. She scooted into a side of the couch, and rubbed small circles in Morgan's back. "Morgan…hun..what's wrong?" With a small moan, she rose her head slowly up to face her soft faced friend. Natalie smiled and brushed a few dark curls away from her face. "Is it that Arthur guy again? " Morgan sighed and placed her head back into her folded arms. "Morgan…you…you really like him don't you? Have you told him? Please tell me you've at least talked to him." Natalie brushed more curls from her face and leaned down a little to meet her grey gaze, with her own piercing blue eyes. "I…I have talked to him. He's in our brother fraternity. We..we've exchanged words." With a small chuckle, Natalie cupped her face and pulled her up. "Morgan….you need to go talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

The hours passed and 7 o' clock, Friday night rolled around. The retreat turned out to be a party, just like she expected. There was no weekend away to bond with her sisters, just a night to get drunk with them. She should not have pledged. In fact, she made up her mind at that very moment to drop out the next meeting. This was not what she wanted, nor was it who she really was inside. She was the quiet one with morals who didn't party and be overly shallow. She didn't drink outside a good glass of wine, she didn't sleep around like a common whore, in fact, she was still a virgin and planned to remain that way for a well established time. Going Greek now seemed like a horrible idea.

She pulled her thick raven curls into a loose bun and slid on her favorite black v-neck, and casual pair of skinny's. There was no reason to be scantily clad tonight, especially since she wasn't seeking the attention. The only_ real_ reason she was going tonight is because her Big Sis, Morgause had urged her to bond with her new pledge class and other sisters. Why had she said yes again? After putting on a comfortable amount of makeup, she headed out the door and towards the madness.

It was a short drive to the house, and all Morgan's insecurities crept up on her like a sly burglar. Her tongue thickened in her mouth and a lump slid up her throat. What was making her do this? Gathering up what little courage she had, she pushed open the door to the house and was instantly hit like a freight train, with all of the noise and people. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the heavy scent of alcoholic youth. She pushed through a few bulky males, trying to find at least one familiar face in all of this insanity. A few heads turned, checking out her anatomy none the less. Morgan was definitely some men's fantasy of the quiet, sexy library type, especially when she wore her glasses. However, it was becoming increasingly obvious who she had feelings for – Arthur Pendragon.

She saw a few members from his fraternity and noted that this was obviously a mixer. There were unpleasant animalistic sounds coming from one of the living rooms and she shuddered, praying she wouldn't have to see the disgusting mating ritual taking place there.

And then she saw him. Her heart fluttered a little, and she bit her lip subconsciously. Probably one of the most adorable things she could possibly do. The butterflies flew like mad as she caught his deep blue gaze, blonde hair shuffled messily. Morgan was damn sure she was in love with him now. The courage was building up like a raging volcano and she was determined to tell him tonight, no she would tell him tonight.

Her feet began moving as her head brain screamed inside her skull to just tell him. But then Morgause had to come open her big rude mouth. "You like him don't you?" Morgan turned, furrowing her usually soft brow. "Yeah, why?" Morgause shook her head, blonde curls overly done, hugging her shoulders. "He's in love with Gwen. They're back together again. Look..I don't want you getting hurt, alright? The safest thing would be to let it go. He's just not into you Morgan." Morgan sucked in her bottom lip at her Big Sis's words. How could this have happened? Her heart immediately fell to her feet as her eyes wandered over to Arthur. Sure enough he was chatting with a smile to Gwen and then reached over to hug her tightly. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to turn away. Her grey orbs fell on Morgause who was practically sticking her tongue down Cenred's throat.

With a look of disgust she pushed past them, straight into Garret who held a smug, but obviously drunk look on his face. He was Merlin's other best friend, even though they were like night and day, black and white. She had hung out with the two of them on occasion and thoroughly enjoyed their company. They helped her keep some faith in the male species. But now, watching Arthur with Gwen, she felt as if her heart had been ripped out and smashed, then stomped on with stilettos, burned and hung out to dry. "Morgeezy, babe' what's wrong?" Her face obviously looked as if it was about to explode into waterfalls of tears any moment. Garrett's face fell with her coming breakdown and wrapped comforting arms around her. "Want me to take ya home?" Morgan shook her head and pulled away slowly. "No…I need….I need to just go by myself." He let her pull away and watched her walk away slowly, brushing past the drunken throng of people. Garrett looked back at Morgause who seemed to be the cause of half the coming tears.

Arthur looked back after discussing his growing feelings for Morgan, after hearing the door slam violently above the noise. Morgause sauntered in, holding her head high like a lioness returning from the kill. "Who was that?" He asked, folding his arms over his broad chest and Gwen went to go find Lance again. "It was no one. Just someone who stumbled into the wrong house. " Arthur swallowed and looked her over. She looked like she was lying. " Listen, have you seen Morgan? There was something I wanted to talk to her about. I know you two are close. Big sis, little sis thing, right?" Morgause forced a sly smile. "No…not tonight, but you know, you can always hang with me ya know.." Arthur pushed her away, shaking his head. "No, you're with Cenred. You're just not my type Morgause…ok?" Morgause furrowed her brow in anger. "And what? Quiet smart girls are? The incredibly conservative one who doesn't even know what to do with a man? That's your type Arthur Pendragon? What the hell are you even doing here anyway?" That set him off. "Morgause, I'm here because Lance and Gwen needed a designated driver. I'm here because you told me Morgan would be here tonight. I'm here because…. Look. It doesn't even matter." Arthur huffed off and Lance and Gwen headed towards the door. "And you know what.." he added over his shoulder. "Maybe Morgan is my type."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Morgan did her best to avoid practically everyone, especially Arthur. Natalie, she couldn't avoid as easily. She tried her hardest to converse with her best friend and roommate, but Morgan could hardly hold more than a few words. Her heart had been betrayed and it was burning a hole in her life, socially as well as academically. Merlin, for one was becoming sick of it. He hated seeing his best friend in such a state, even if it was just over some dumb boy.

After coming over unexpectedly, like he did often, he opened the door to Morgan curled on the couch reading rather unenthusiastically for class. "Get up." He huffed over to her, shoving her lightly off the couch." Morgan glared, pulling her knees into her chest. "Excuse me?" Merlin sighed, folding his arms over his skinny frame. "I said get up. Go, get dresses. Garrett and I are taking you out. I'm so damn sick of watching you mope." Rather than fighting back, she huffed and thumped her textbook down with a thump on the table as she stormed off into her room. Natalie peered out from the kitchen, stuffing her face with chips. "What did you do to her?" She asked, slumped down lazily into a chair. "We're taking her out. She needs people and a hard drink." Natalie's face lit up like Christmas. "Can I tag along? I've been dying to get out." Merlin nodded and she skipped off to go glamorize.

After about 30 minutes of preparation, Natalie had to practically force Morgan out the door. "Look, you ARE going, ok? Stop trying to fight it off Morgan." Morgan grunted with obvious distaste until Natalie kicked her in the rump. Morgan had chosen black skinny's and a silvery white v-neck that had a flowy air about it. A silver feather gracefully hung to the side of the shirt, riding up her ribs. Merlin smirked at her appearance and the way she had skillfully worked her makeup magic to create her smoky looking eyes with the shadow. She was beautiful, simply. Morgan never had to try. She was beautiful inside, and that seemed to radiate outward.

One small detail Merlin had forgotten to mention was that Arthur was also going with some of his mates. It was….minor…ish. Merlin gave a nod of approval. "Are you wearing any perfume?" he asked nonchalantly. Morgan shook her head. "No…why? We're just going to a bar, right?" Merlin chuckled, taking her wrist gently as he led her into the bathroom. He spritzed a little _Viva la Juicy_ on her and shoved her back out the door. "Good. Now you smell like a girl."

After piling into the cars, they arrived at Round's Table, their favorite bar and dance hall. It wasn't a weekend so the place was decently busy, but casual enough to relax. They ordered their drinks, sliding into their booth. Theirs primarily because it was the same place they sat every time. Merlin ordered cheesy fries and picked at them awkwardly, anxious for the tension to rise.

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes of cheesy fries and shared laughter, Arthur and his few group of friends poured in. Eli and Lance hung on Arthur, laughing and rambling on about their recent game of Call of Duty. The moment Morgan heard his voice, she turned to give Merlin a very fierce and direct glare. "What is he doing here?" Merlin shrugged and tried to play dumb, but Morgan only intensified her gaze. "You knew he would be here didn't you." She snipped harshly. The only thing she wanted was out. There was no way in hell she could be in the same room with him. Shoving Natalie out of the way, she made a beeline towards the bathroom, just to think by herself for the precious moments she even had alone anymore. However, plans did not go as intended.

A firm hand grabbed her forearm while she was headed towards her destination. She turned in surprise and looked straight up into deep oceans of blue – Arthur. "Hey, I didn't know you were here." He smiled down at her. Damn her emotions. "Uh..yeah I came here with Merlin..but it..it's late, and I was heading home so..nice.." He cut her off, sensing her flustered reactions to him. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Morgan furrowed her brow and backed off, locking up her heart for fear of hurt. Morgan looked away from his big blue eyes, straight to the floor. "I…I have to go. Bye Arthur." Without another word, she pulled from his gaze and headed straight back to the table to grab her purse and flee. His voice echoed after her in a desperate plea for attention but she was already out the door, and a scene was made.

Lance looked dumfounded at him, and then turned back to his drink on the counter. Arthur looked over at the table where Morgan's friends sat in idle silence. "What's wrong with her?" He leaned over to ask Merlin. Merlin, who had never previously held a conversation with Arthur, was silent in confusion before the question registered in his brain. "Oh..Morgan…I..I have no idea..you want me to talk to her?" Arthur glared down at Merlin as if he was going to smack his lights out. "No Merlin I want you to ask her what she wants or Christmas, you idiot." Merlin looked up at the blonde beast above him, swallowing down nothing. "Sorry. I….I'll go talk to her." The rest of their friends had already piled off to leave; Nimueh hanging seductively on Garrett's arm. Before Merlin made it to the door to leave, Arthur felt compelled to stop him one last time. "Merlin….I…I really like Morgan, but if you tell her before I do, I'll pull you limb from limb. Okay?" Arthur peaked a sly grin and slapped Merlin's bony shoulder. "See you later Emerson."


	4. Chapter 4

The run in at the bar only made things worse. She was bitter and confused and hurt that Merlin had set her up to such a thing. He knew. She knew he knew. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew she had feelings for Arthur, and then he brings her to such a place. Everything was such a mess. The stress over this, Sorority things, and it didn't help that her Advisor Uther, had questioned her current direction in college. Everything seemed to be falling apart all at once. It was her junior year of college. She was 21 and her life seemed so…so..empty.

Morgan's phone vibrated and she fumbled from her listless arrangement on the bed to find it under a blanket. It was a text from an unknown number. Furrowing her brow, she scrolled through and her jaw suddenly fell as if by gravity. 'Hey, this is Arthur. Merlin gave me your number. I need to talk to you sometime about something.' Furious Morgan slammed her phone shut and flopped back onto her bed. She let out a rather large huff of annoyance. Loud enough for Natalie to hear. A few seconds later, Natalie knocked on the door, then pushed it open without an answer. "You are pathetic. You have got to get over yourself." Morgan sat up on her elbows, her messy curls hugging her strong jaw line. She heaved a heavy sigh and tossed Natalie the phone. "He wants to talk to me…" Natalie caught the flying objct and flipped it open. A slow grin spread across her face. "Morgan…I think he likes you." Morgan glared at her, then shifted off her bed. She slid on her shoes with the same attitude and grabbed her phone from Natalie. "You're no help. I'm going out." Natalie began to protest, watching her leave. "It's raining outside, you know that right." Morgan flipped Natalie the bird and slammed the front door closed.

She stood at the railing under the angled roof in front of their door. The sky was a silvery grey and poured down's its sorrow upon the hungry earth. She felt like crying, out of confusion, out of hurt. With a sniffle of the coming tears, Morgan pulled her green hood over her hair and headed down the stairs. She had no idea where she was going, just that she needed to leave. The rain intensified on the campus grounds, but Morgan didn't walk any faster. Why would she? She had nowhere to go, nowhere to be. Her tears were now staining her pale face, her grey eyes almost silver with the moisture. Her eyeliner hung in a blur along her stained cheeks. If anything, the rain made her cry all the harder.

And then…the unthinkable happened. A strong hand pulled the back of her arm, turning her gently around. The same hand, brought her jaw softly up to meet the face. Arthur. He was soaked to the bone through his light track jacket. "Hey You." He whispered in a soft voice, eyes twinkling. Morgan furrowed her brow in confusion at his actions. What on earth could he possibly want? 'Did you get my text?" Morgan nodded, but didn't utter a sound. "You alright? You..you look like you've been crying." Morgan shook her head. "No…No I'm not ok. What the hell do you want anyway? Why do you keep pulling me like this. Torturing me. I know you like Gwen. You two are dating again." Her words tumbled out, and the tears fell harder with the rain. Arthur rose a hand to steady her shaking face, tenderly holding her wet cheek. "Who told you that? Morgause? Morgause is a bitch Morgan. She's mean to everyone. I'm not seeing Gwen anymore. She cheated on me with my best friend, but I..I'm still their friend. It hurt, but I don't love her anymore. Haven't loved her in years. I'm in love with someone else. Someone I've loved from the very moment I saw her. "

Morgan sniffled almost painfully at his words. She tried in earnest to pull away from him. It hurt too much to look at him now. "Morgan..please look at me." He pleaded. "I can't look at you Arthur, you have no idea why you just…you don't." Arthur had endured enough of this madness. He pushed her hood back, letting the rain capture her soft curls. He stood silent for a moment, taking in her beauty only enhanced by the rain's kiss. But now, he was jealous, and wanted his own. He gave a breathy smile, cupping her face inside his large hands. "No..Morgan…I do." He brought her face up to his and kissed her with a firey passion. Everything he wanted to say to her, electrocuted from his lips to hers. The sparks had flown and he was finally kissing the woman he wanted. Morgan reciprocated as her heart almost died from excitement in her chest. The tears returned, but were no longer laden and sorrowed. Her hands fumbled to find his chest, finding the strong man behind his wet shirt. She could feel his heart beat vibrate beneath his skin. She kissed him back with more passion then she knew what to do with. Their lips fit and moved in perfect harmony. After his message had been clearly conveyed, he pulled back slowly to observe the woman he had so desired. Her lips were red and swollen and it was obvious her eyes lusted for more of him. But they both know that would happen no time soon. "I love you.. Morgan Elaine Faye. I always have…from the moment I first met you." She was speechless t his words, still searching for some proof this was a dream, but all she could do was smile. Her smile turned to a giggle and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as he held her small waist. Morgan hugged him tight, breathing in his scent mixed with the sweet smell of rain. "I love you Arthur Pendragon." Arthur spun her around, before planting her back on her feet and planting his lips, firmly back onto her lips. "So…would you like to be my girlfriend then?" There was no doubt in her eyes what the answer would be. "Only if you get to be my boyfriend."


End file.
